


perspective

by campholmes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Extremely Fluffy Sorry Not Sorry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campholmes/pseuds/campholmes
Summary: Alaska spends like 90% of her time in Aspen with Katya and 70% of that time with Trixie over the phone.(a summary of a relationship from the outside)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello every1!!!! i thought up the idea of this fic while feeling really emo and listening to the national. take that how you will-i just love romance… this is based heavily in reality (no real discernible timeline) and usually everyone is out of drag but i use drag names & female pronouns throughout. written very quickly and barely edited. i also have a tumblr now that you can visit me at: fleursverts!! come chat ;) hope you enjoy this fluff!

Alaska spends like 90% of her time in Aspen with Katya and 70% of that time with Trixie over the phone.

Katya keeps her phone in hand almost at all times, if not, her hands are twitching to pick it up at every available moment. There’s always a new message from Trixie waiting, too, since apparently Trixie has the same problem. The thing that amazes Alaska, though, is that they never run out of things to talk about. Trixie is always pushing back, offering different perspectives on Katya’s tangents, always has more to say about something she brought up earlier even after the subject has been changed thirteen times. 

Alaska knew that they were like this, but she’s never been in a relationship that seems so codependent yet is also so _healthy_. Katya has a permanent half-smile, and Alaska used to assume that she was just living in her own head, joking around, but now she realizes that it’s for Trixie and what Trixie texted her five minutes ago.

Katya always has so much to say, and it’s like Trixie has all the room inside of her to listen to every last word.

Katya’s phone case is worn on the top right corner from her constantly fidgeting with it, pushing it on and off of the edge of her phone, always holding her phone up in her hand under her chin as she focuses all that _energy_ onto Alaska, listening to her so _hard_ , she’s so intense sometimes Alaska doesn’t know what to do with her focus or lack thereof. 

Alaska can’t imagine being loved by her.

Katya speaks of Trixie like she’s the be-all, end-all. Like she’s the only one that Katya knows really _understands_ her, and Alaska is fairly certain that she’s right.

When the two of them facetime (at ungodly hours of the night, during smoke breaks, while either one of them is free even for a minute) Trixie listens to Katya with eyes dark and mouth half open, ready to interrupt and respond with all of herself.

Katya stops entire real-life conversations to text what she’s talking about with Alaska to Trixie, and at first Alaska thought it was rude and obnoxious, but now she realizes that there’s no stopping it, and that the highest compliment that Katya can pay you is to text your joke to Trixie. 

For Katya, Trixie is the first, last, and middle, there is nobody else that she knows as well, she’s a Trixie _dictionary_ , and Alaska knows everything about Trixie because there isn’t a moment or scenario that Katya experiences that doesn’t connect to something Trixie has done or said.

And at the same time, Katya is somehow very low-key about all of it.

Katya is always on-edge, ready to jump at any request for Trixie, but she is still _fiercely_ in the moment, still lives her present moments to the absolute fullest with no holds barred and almost no regard for what Trixie would think. Katya and Trixie are codependent but unbothered, they are fluid between each other and open outside of each other, they are fiercely monogamous and profoundly social beyond each other.

Alaska is extremely jealous.

Katya has a firm grip on all of it, and she is so much more confident and well-held than Alaska remembers from All Stars. Yeah, it’s been a year, but still-- the amount of emotional growth that Katya has had is extreme, and this is coming from Alaska, who barely paid attention to Katya at all during filming.

Now Katya is tan and her muscles are more defined and her _mind_ is more terrifying, she seems more uncensored but more reserved, she is less open but in being closed her true emotions are highly visible, especially her emotions regarding Trixie.

Katya’s love for Trixie is so apparent and bare, laid out in her every action and word. She is unapologetically biased in her favor, she openly acknowledges her love. Katya rarely stares off into space, her eyes too focused on the present moment and living in it, but sometimes Alaska will catch her on her phone, scrolling through photos that Alaska doesn’t want to lean back and peek at.

Katya will lay on the hotel bed in the hour they have off and facetime Trixie but the both of them will speak to Alaska as if she isn’t the third wheel somehow, as if all three of their minds are connected and they all know what the others are going to say. Their combined energy focused on her is off-putting but exhilarating. It’s like Trixie is there with them physically, Katya begins her conversations with what they were last talking about without even saying hello, and every night at the end of their last phone call she will whisper, “Goodnight, I love you,” and Trixie will say it back to her so seriously that the first time Alaska heard it she broke out into goosebumps. 

Alaska will busy herself with something else at this time, she feels awkward when they speak in whispers. The intensity of their normal conversation is almost too much, hearing their whispers feels naked and indecent.

Katya stands grounded, and it’s like Trixie is standing with her too, it’s not that Trixie is missing from her side but more like Trixie is always _there_ , with her physically at every moment, and Alaska has never seen anything like it.

```

Kim and Trixie text every single day, and Kim knows that Trixie has become more fiercely _herself_ in the past few months.

Kim isn’t sure how Trixie and Katya finally got together, but she does know that she saw Trixie looking physically and mentally off when Katya was touring for All Stars promo, then a few months later she was like a new person. Or like her old self. Either way, it was almost a miracle and Kim was fascinated.

It was common knowledge that Katya had been head-over-heels for Trixie for the longest time. It was obvious and obnoxious, Katya was too open and candid for Kim usually, and with regards to her love for Trixie was blatantly aware of it and proud of it, flaunting it without being embarrassing about it, no-one daring to question her.

Kim knew it was because Katya had never felt like that before, since she knew that feeling too.

Trixie, however, had had no clue at the time that Katya’s open adoration meant something _real_ , which stressed Kim out to no end. Kim was clearly too invested, but she could tell that Katya was desperate and that Trixie loved her too, she just didn’t know how or how much yet. Katya leaving for so long, though, must have made Trixie realize.

Now that it’s finally happened, Trixie is more purposeful. She holds her rose-gold iPhone up to her right ear and tells Katya in clear, bare language, “I love you,” completely honest and intense, as if she feels it necessary to be as deliberate as possible, assert that her love isn’t going anywhere. Or maybe she’s telling the first Truth of her life, her first real Truth that comes completely from her heart and flows out without any frills or decoration. Just the absolute naked truth, nothing more and nothing less.

Kim knows more than anyone that language is constructed, that language is different for everyone, and that language is extremely lacking in true meaning and true emotion. So when Trixie states that she loves Katya to her over the phone, she cradles her phone so gently, she reaches her opposite hand to clasp around her elbow and runs her fingers up and down her own bicep almost absent-mindedly, as though her skin is Katya’s skin.

The way that their language flows-- it isn’t English. And Kim knows English very well. It isn’t English, it has its own nuances and grammar rules, words have different meanings for them. They have so many inside jokes and so many repeated phrases that Kim can tell have morphed over time. It’s incredibly romantic and untouchable, like if they ever break up no relationship that either of them will have afterwards will be as strong or as personal. They know each other better than they know themselves.

Kim wants to look away from Trixie in these private moments but she can’t, she’s entranced by their untainted and grounded love.

Kim can say completely honestly that Trixie is one of the butchest gay boys she has ever met, and she can also say that Trixie is the single-most romantic gay boy she has ever met. And she didn’t think that that romanticism would translate well to Katya’s idea of a relationship, but she guesses that by the way that Trixie gleefully orders sunflowers over the phone to be delivered to Katya’s house or the way her eyes will light up when she thinks of a new idea for a date that the romance part is going pretty well.

Kim is pretty proud of Trixie for finding Katya but also and most of all she’s proud of Trixie for realizing what she has and how irreplaceable it is.

Katya is patient and will set anything aside for anyone. She is in-tune with emotions and with the world, and that means that she is in-tune with Trixie. Kim of all people knows that Trixie can get caught up in her own head, in her own arrogance, and Katya simply allows for it to happen, buckles herself down for the ride. 

Kim is in awe of how Katya can just flow with Trixie without sacrificing any of herself. Katya will sit through an angry rant with a grin on her face, nodding along and calling bullshit without fear, and if that makes Trixie angrier she will hear Trixie out and make her own opinion on how she feels about Trixie’s opinion based on Trixie’s feelings and her own personal interpretation. It’s a rapid back-and-forth that gets everyone but them dizzy.

Trixie is so enchanted by Katya. She disappears when Katya texts her, her eyes go unfocused and her fingers clench tight. 

Trixie can wax poetic about Katya for a not-yet-discovered amount of time, and she will do exactly that until you get her to stop. Trixie will go on and on about Katya’s latest adventure, or their youtube series, or what Katya thinks about any and all political happenings, and when she talks and talks and talks about Katya she is unaware of how much she is _talking_. 

Kim has never seen a couple that is so deeply interconnected but also so strong and unwavering in their own personalities. They are two halves of a whole but they are loudly themselves and completely independent.

```

Violet is obsessed with group dynamics, and when they change she is almost hyper-aware of it, so when Katya and Trixie finally fuck she can feel it halfway across the country like an earthquake.

Katya texts her a couple weeks later telling her all about it, a text with multiple paragraphs and a very serious tone, and Violet is weirdly proud of the two of them. It has been a long time coming, and now that they are finally together she’s won a couple bets, too.

Violet doesn’t really expect there to be much of a change in their dynamic in person, which is why she is so surprised their first show together all three of them after they had gotten together.

The way that they must have held themselves back before, it breaks Violet’s heart. They are so much more tactile now, their eyes are perpetually on each other, they orbit each other and touch hands softly. She hates to imagine the way that they must have monitored themselves before, how they must have held themselves back from making each other uncomfortable or showing their love too blatantly.

When she walks backstage, Trixie is holding Katya delicately on her lap as she wheezes to someone else’s joke, looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes. Trixie has one hand clasped on Katya’s knee, stroking the black fishnets back and forth with her thumb, and her other hand is wrapped around Katya’s stomach, fingers on her side, moving up and down with Katya’s breaths. Her nose is in Katya’s hair and her smile is brushing up against Katya’s ear.

Katya is kicking her legs back and forth, and when she jumps up from Trixie’s lap Trixie’s eyes follow her as she turns to face her and kiss her gently, quickly before she puts on her lipstick.

Katya grasps Trixie’s hand clumsily in her own, fingers stumbling over each others, and steps in closer, her legs around Trixie’s right leg. Then she is pulling away slowly, letting go of each finger one by one, sitting in the chair next to Trixie and starting on her contour. They work in tandem, Trixie passing over brushes and highlights to Katya completely silently, and Katya accepting them without a word.

It feels indecent to watch them, they are in public and chaos is surrounding them but they are living together in a moment of peace and deep understanding.

At some point in the middle of the show, Violet goes backstage to get some water and finds the two of them sitting on the couch amongst all of the drag, Katya’s legs on Trixie’s lap. Trixie is reading something off her phone to Katya, and Katya is watching her intently with a close-mouthed smile, nose scrunched up and eyes crinkling.

When Violet enters the room, both of them turn to face her with the same intensity that they had been focusing on each other, and Violet feels truly naked for the first time in her life. 

They seem so young, so open to possibility and so free to feel whatever they want to feel. Trixie loves Katya and Katya loves Trixie, and they make it seem like it’s the simplest thing that either of them have ever done.


End file.
